Magi A tale of Senpai and Kouhai
by Miso Ramen Soup
Summary: [Magi AU] What does Senpai or Kouhai feel about them? Will senpai/kouhai ever notice them? A certain website seems to have the answer, now the question is if they would believe it or not. [Various x Unidentified] [Various x Reader]
1. Hakuryuu

`Senpai will never notice you Σ(Ο Δ Ο; )`

Those words annoyingly glared at him as he sat in front of the computer. His shoulder slumped at this. Great, that's just what he needed, a discouragement. He pouted, I guess it is to be expected. I mean who would want a guy with a scar on his face anyway? Not her for sure.

Tears were now starting to form in his eyes.

"H-Hakuryuu, don't be disheartened ne? I mean it's just online fortune telling! I-I'm sure she'll notice you if you try hard!" Aladdin assured beside him. The boy panicked even further as he showed no sign of stopping.

Sniff

Sniff Sob-

"IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT! EVERYONE YOU'RE ALL IDIOT!" He cried even further, shocking all of those who are present inside the computer laboratory.

"H-Hakuryuu! C-calm down will you! Don't let it get to you!" Alibaba who was snickering earlier was now starting to panic with Aladdin.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear that from an unpopular guy like you!" He glared at the blonde.

Snap.

He stood up and grabbed Hakuryuu on the collar, giving him the most intimidating glare he could muster. Which he awfully failed due to the tears that were now forming in his eyes.

"What d'ya say, you crybaby punk?!"

"S-stop it you two!"

"I said you're unpopular! Unpopular!"

"Why you little-"

Ding ding ding dooooong ~

'Ah mic test, mic test ~ is this on? Oh my, look how fabulous my voice sounds on the speakers fufu ~ Ah what's that? I'm so pretty? Oh why thank you ~ No? Announcements? Oh, okay!'

Ugh...

The students halted on whatever they were doing and sweat dropped at the eccentric voice. They might thought that they'd probably gotten used to it but it still shocks them everytime.

'Hmm, what's this?' A shuffling of paper can be heard at the background followed by random falling of objects then muffled screamings. A deadly silence followed before another series of shuffling was heard. Cough cough. 'Kukuku ~ it wasn't so important so let us just let that be- ACCCK! O-Okay okay! I get it! HELP HELP-"

Thud.

Slam.

Crash.

Scream.

Silence.

'Due to some unfortunate series of events, classes are cancelled this afternoon. Students are still required to attend their respective clubs and please avoid loitering around and return immediately to your homes. That's all'

Ding ding dooong ~

Silence ...

"Just now..."

"Yea..."

Sigh.

"Oi Hakuryuu, are you still mad? Stop sulking man." Alibaba grumbled beside him. They were already on their way home after club practice, despite classes being cancelled earlier the sun was already setting when they finished. Aladdin as well had parted ways with them after the announcement leaving them both alone.

Hakuryuu pouted.

"Y'know, you should just approach her and say 'Hi!' or what." Alibaba said. "Or say 'I'm Hakuryuu, I'm pretty rich so let's be friends!' like that—oi what's with that look?!"

He sighed then shook his head. "Whatever, I'll be leaving you here. See ya tomorrow." He waved his hand before turning into a intersection.

That idiotic Alibaba.

As if he could really blurt those words in front of her. He can't even get close to her for a feet or two. He remembered this one time where he tried approaching her. He ended up shaking. How hopeless. He sighed again.

Ahh ~ Senpai... Will you ever notice this poor lad? Oh senpai, my pretty senpai-

Rustle. Rustle.

Huh? What's that?

He abruptly stopped on his track and blinked. What... He titled his head to the left, no sign of any lifeforms just a huge wall painted in white. He then titled it to his is right , just a deserted road. That's strange.

Blink.

Rustle.

He jumped and nearly shreaked upon hearing it again.

C-C-C-COULD IT BE... G-GHOST?

Rustle. Rustle.

A-Anenue—

"AHHHH!"

A loud (Girly) scream escaped his throat as he felt something brushed his leg making him stumble backwards and nearly fell on his butt. Well— he did. LOL.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disrespect you or any-"

"Meow ~"

"Huh?"

"Meow ~"

Oh.

It's just a cat, he breath a sigh of relief. The cat on the other hand continued to approach him, rubbing its cheek to his pant. Purring and meowing. He silently laughed. How uncool, a cat nearly scared him to death. He leaned over and took it under it's arms, lifting it in the air. It meowed, reaching for his face with it's paw. "Don't scare me like that," He murmured. It only meowed, brushing its cheek on his hand.

Grunting, he put it back to the ground before standing. The cat stared at him with wide eyes as he dusted himself, it meowed again, running itself on his pant. "What is it?"

Rustle.

He flinched. But this time his gaze was forcefully directed upward. Then he saw it, a flash of white, before a huge object fell only a meter away from him, it landed with a soft thud on the ground, shocking Hakuryuu on his spot.

His mouth agape. He could not comprehend what happened until that object moved and stood up straight. Oh it's a human— w-w-w-wait-

Thump thump thump thump.

Goes his heart.

I-Isn't t-that that...

"Oh..." She spoke. "Hello. Lovely evening, isn't it?" She grinned at him. making his heart paltipate louder in his chest. It was as if time stopped still, all he could see was her, the way her hair swayed in the air as she neared him, the way her hand slowly rosed up in the air, the way the setting sun seemed to make all of her being glow, darn... Senpai, stop taking his breath away.

"Do you want some?" She asked. Raising a branch full of peaches to his face.

He blinked. What- don't tell me she-

"Meow," Meow? That's when he noticed the kitten stuck on her other arm. She smiled widely at him before putting the peaches in his hand. She then proceed on taking the cat earlier, cuddling it to her arms. "Don't worry, my family owns that tree. See you around," She smiled before turning her hills and started walking along the path.

He just stood there dumbfounded, awkwardly watching her back as she entered a traditional wooden gate.

His eyes then drifted to the peaches on his hand.

Senpai,

This is a gift from senpai...

Q ω Q ) 3


	2. Judal

Normal day at Magi Academy.

Students are seen walking around with a stupid smile on their faces, teachers reprimanding people about the way they wear their uniform or what on earth were they thinking bringing a serpent along. Lovers walking shamelessly side by side, flaunting their love for the whole world to see, and a blonde boy glaring at their backs with pure and intense jealousy.

Ah yes. It was one normal day indeed,

Even that laptop that flew straight to the air from an open window was perfectly normal.

The way it fabulously twirled around in the air was as well perfectly normal.

Look at how it soars higher and higher like a bird testing their wing on how far it would take them. See how the screen gleamed under the sun. Observe as the gravity started to take place, here we started to apply the law of gravitational pull or whatever you call it.

Among the masses of people, who will be the shinning shimmering metal's target?

Not so far from where the laptop was leisurely falling, a certain violet haired man stood. He was obviously flirting with one of the faculty member. Here we see how oblivious said man is with the incoming danger as he continued laughing at whatever joke he told the girl, When you think about it, who the hell laughs at their own joke?

Back to the pretty laptop.

It fell.  
It fabulously fell.

And fell.

Fell.

Fell.

And BAM!

"BULLSEYE! HE'S DEAD!"

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU PLEASE STOP BROADCASTING! THAT THING JUST HIT THE PRINCIPAL!"

Students now gathered around the now unconscious Sinbad. He was not moving and one would think that he was already dead. The laptop sat not too far away from him, on it's web bar was a an address of an infamous website that had been deemed as 'the legendary hope and computer killer', .

`Kouhai hates you. She wants you dead. PS. She also thinks that you're gay, go get a haircut or something. δ ω δ )b`

And it's screen faded to black.

What a dangerous site.

* * *

Judal grumbled as he made his way back to the their clubroom. He could careless about his laptop's well being, he could buy himself a new one with all his riches and fabulousness. That result freaking pissed him off, Whoever created that dumb site was going to be so dead. He will not stop till he eradicate them from this world. Well, let's look at the bright side, that stupid principal got rushed to the hospital, serves him right.

The windows slightly shook as he slammed the door open. The currently sole occupant of the said room frowned upon seeing him.

"Judal-senpai, please stop doing that to the door." [Name] reprimanded.

Judal scoffed at her. She could tell that he was quite angry and these were the days where she would silently curse the heavens for being an underclassman. God, she hates him. Why must her mother conceived her a year after he was born!

She sighed and resumed editing the script they were supposed to use in the upcoming play. Actually it was Judal's job, but being the cursed kouhai that she is, he forced his job onto her.

And now here he was flipping random tables in sight. Which was going to be quite a pain to clean up.

She really feels like crying.

Ah, she's starting to get depressed!

She can't take this anymore!

What have she done to deserve this—

"[Name]-chan ~" He cooed, startling the poor girl. She nearly fell on her seat as she noticed how closed he had gotten to her. Both of his hands were planted on the desk and his face were only inches away.

Blush.

Doki doki—

And without thinking, she blurted—

"Wow..." She exclaimed as she stared in awe at his face. His face was so smooth, not a single pore was in sight. And wow, those eyes of him, those red eyes of him were quite mesmerizing. They could put any girl in shame. And oh God, that hair of his! She still find it strange why he kept them that long! (Long haired boys had never been her type, tbh)

Judal up close was really...

"S-senpai..." She breath. She reached out in front of his shirt and he smirked. Fudge that site, she definitely likes him. "Ju-judal-senpai... You're really..."

She gulped.

"What is it, [Name]-chan?" He reached out and tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

"Y-you..."

"Yes?"

"You really do look like a girl!"

His expression fell and he had to backed off a little.

Oh fudge brownies, why the fudge was she sparkling?!

"S-senpai! Tell me the truth! Who is your boyfriend?!" She abruptly stood and grabbed his hands. The sparkles that surrounded her was getting more and more blinding with each passing second.

"What?!"

"I mean you look exactly like an uke from the yaoi mangas that I read! And you keep your hair long too! You gotta be an uke! Senpai tell me! Kyaaa! My heart is paltipating loudly in my chest! I'm getting excited! What's with this feeling?! Senpai the uke! Writhing and moaning- GEDEMET MY NOSE IS BLEEDING HNNG."

"What the fu—"

From that day on, dearest Judal-kun suffered the pain of having a fujoshi as a kouhai. Look at the bright side tho, she had started seeing him in a different light. Just not how he wanted her to.

And that website's creator was still going to die.

* * *

_**Plot twist ; w ; )|'DD I'm sorry, I was hungry. Add to that, I was reading 'Oregairu' before writting this. Kinda based Reader-kun from Ebina. I'm sorry! www**_

_**Changed the summary a little bit, I suddenly found that just being noticed was a little boring. www**_


	3. Sphintus

'This will not end well,' She thought as she took a deep breath.

Slender fingers ran along the keyboards as she nervously typed the web address. She could feel her heart beat loudly inside her chest, she was damn nervous and although she knew the result would be harsh she still hoped that hers would be included in the rare cases where people actually got great result.

Black background greeted her as soon as she clicked 'enter', its corners were decorated with Lycoris flowers, some black roses and other flowers that you usually see at funerals and stuffs.

Why does it feels like she just opened a customized 'Hell corresponds' web instead?

She sweat dropped.

On it's middle were two boxes labelled with 'Senpai' and 'Kouhai'.

She took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

She started typing.

Senpai [Sphintus Carmen] | Kouhai [Full Name]

Enter.

'Please wait while we process your result ~ span lang="hi-IN"١ • /spanω • )span lang="hi-IN"١/span'

She sighed. Now there was no turning back. All she could do now was to pray, she thought as she clasped her hands together.

She waited.

She waited.

And waited—

Why is this site taking too long?!

An hour later, still no result, bloody hell all it did was to load. She was seriously getting dizzy with all that loading so she decided to take the day off and sleep, after all she still have classes tomorrow.

She closed her laptop and clambered to her bed.

The next morning, she immediately cried out her heart with the very first thing that greeted her upon opening the laptop.

'Why the fudge brownies are you still awake at two am? You setting yourself for the record of having 'the biggest eye bags the world had ever seen' or something? Go to sleep before I permanently make you! That aside, Senpai have no slightest idea that you even existed. Go to a salon and fix that look of yours. And seriously, you like that guy? I kennot even. Ò Δ Ó )8'

Sobs, life is meaningless.

And how did it even knew how she looks or what kind of a person Sphintus is?

But still, life is meaningless.

* * *

She was gloomy that day. She couldn't even comprehend whatever nonsense was Ugo-sensei was spatting as he pace back and fort in the class. It was unusual considering that math was one of her favorite subjects even if it doesn't seemed to like her much.

She looked down to her notes and started doodling her beloved, pretending that she never access that site in the first place.

Then, reality was way painful when you face it directly.

It was no doubt that site was accurate, she thought at she gazed at a certain silver haired boy that sat five rows away. The serpent that wrapped around his head payed no attention as its master gossiped with the young oppai maniac genius beside him. The blonde one in his right would sometimes join in, catching Ugo-sensei's attention.

He really have no slightest idea about her existence, doesn't he?

On the contrary she knows almost everything about him, from his vital statistics to the name of the youngest member of the Carmen clan. She was really creepy in her own way.

A downright stalker.

One would not even be surprised if her theme song about him was 'I'll be watching you'.

Her friends (Yes she has friends. Surprise bishes!) sometimes couldn't think why she likes the guy too much, sure he was cute and all but he was also super egotistical and often times too obnoxious for their own liking.

But she knew better, unlike them she observes him 10 hours a day or more. She knows that he's kind when he would help an old lady pass the traffic, she knew the he's kind when he would help Titus whenever he would have problems with his health. She knew that he's hard working whenever he would spend almost a day in the library reading medical books and diligently absorbed the information. She knew his good sides better than anyone else.

Yet that still doesn't change the fact that she was still invisible around him.

Sob.

* * *

'Mommy has come to pick me up in the rain ~ it's so fun walking under her umbrella, splish splish splosh splosh , ah this is so fun ~ Ame ame hure hure, kaa-san da ~ And we're back to Magi channel ~ ! Today due to the sudden rain, I'm pretty sure some of you are stuck in this abomination of a place— whoa! Whoa! I was only kidding! Put that vase down, Ja'far-senpai! Don't kill me!'

She sighed as she looked out of the window and saw how hard the rain had gotten, though the usual skit of the broadcasting club had helped lighten up the mood, it didn't changed the fact that she was still stuck till the rain ceases.

She held the strap of her bag tightly before exiting the room, she decided to find something interesting to do while waiting. And almost as if God had heard her, the broadcasting club decided to break the possible boredom that might befall them.

'Earlier, I had asked senpai to allow me to host this little event! And he said Yes! Hooooo! I'm so awesome right? Go and praise me some more, hihihi! Ahh, that's right! We also have a really cute underclassmen to help us today! Make way for Aladdin!'

'Thank you, senpai. I'm really glad to be here,'

'I'm also really glad to see you ~ Ahh, what a cutie ~ Anyway, as I said earlier. We your humble yet super awesome and super cool broadcasting club had decided to hold an event. The rule is simple, just write anything you want to say on a piece of paper, drop it off on a box we'll be setting outside and we'll read it on air! Whether it's a confession or what, whether you'll sign it or not it's up to you! Easy right? Yep, we'd be reading them after a few songs so chop chop hurry up, time is ticking and we'll be right back. For now, here's VIP by SID. Laters ~!'

That's it!

This was her chance! She must do something to tell him that she existed, and now the opportunity was standing right in front of her! Ahh, broadcasting club! I love you!

She ran back into their classroom and hurriedly took a pen and paper. She wasted no time as she poured out all of her feelings on a piece of paper. Like her favorite phrase, It was now or never!

* * *

True enough, a box was sitting on top of a table just outside the room. She first waited for the coast to clear before scrambling and putting her letter inside. She left just in time for Ja'far to take the box in.

Good god was she nervous.

For you/ For me was almost ending.

She jogged around the hallway, she silently hoped he was still around or else that full of love message was going to be wasted.

The song ended. She arrived at the shoe locker catching her breath, there was no one aro around. She took her shoe then proceed on sitting on a nearby bench.

She closed her eyes and let the noises drown her whole being.

_'Dear Sphintus Carmen,_

_I hope that this might sound a little creepy but it's the only thing that I can do to confess my feelings. I'm far too shy to even tell you directly, and you even probably don't have the slightest idea of who I am, but I still wish that one day I could approached you directly and tell you the words that I had been keeping inside of me._

_I really like you!_

_I want to shout those words to you, I want to tell you how much I admire you. I wish you're still around to hear this, for this will be the only time I'd myself stop being a coward and be true. I really like you, no, I probably love you already! And I am wishing that you'd reach your dreams. I don't really wishes for you to like me back. Truth is although it hurts, I am fine with the way things are. It was probably better this way, and some things are just never meant to be._

_Still, I will not stop liking you!_

_I had never felt like this to anyone before and it's kinda idiotic but I will not stop! Even if I'd fell in love with another boy, I'm pretty sure my feelings will stay the same because... because... You're my first love..._

_I wish you the best. And please don't ever change because you're probably one of the most kind person that I ever meet._

_Sincerely yours, Invisible Kouhai.'_

* * *

**I tried writing fluff once, it was awful.**

**Sorry for this crappy and very messed up update. ; w ; ) I totally lost it half way, my mind cannot process a very good or funny one. Huhubels. Kill me now.**

**And my English's dying again these past days, it happens sometimes. (The other fic that I'm writing ate it all)**

**But yea, I love Sphintus and this wasn't supposed to end with just the letter but /Crai. I'm so sorry! I'm going to write a better one when I find the time! Don't hate me! Q A Q )|'DD**

**Also I saw some ppl asking for more Judal teh bish fic, I'll go see what I can do. O 3 O )/**

**For now, let's meet again! Bye!**

**PS.**

**I've been really busy lately but I had already started writing the next one (Kouha's next yo.) and I'll try uploading it before this year ends. O v O ) Bye ~ **


	4. Kouha

Tud.

A beat,

followed by a rhythm.

Those were enough to make his heart beat as fast as the music that were blasting from the stereo that surrounds the gym. Screaming were followed as the girl continued to dance with all he heart and body, every move of her hips makes boys and sometimes girls go crazy. Every sneer she would give them steals all of their hearts and attention.

She was goddamn beautiful.

And it wasn't a secret how Kouha Ren had this thing for beautiful beings. And for the love of Solomon, she was one goddess that fell on the earth's dirty lands.

He admires her so much. She was perfect and he had never felt anything like this before, he was always swooned by his deranged fangirls and his personal three masochist groupies but by god, He would give anything just to be with her.

HE had never meet someone so perfect before.

God.

Now.

If only she would learn how to shut her mouth.

In the end, Senpai wasn't that perfect afterall.

* * *

"What you like that guy? I think he's gay. I saw him wear a tight hot pink shirt once, it was awful."

Slam.

Another hit from her friend. This was his Senpai, an upperclassman famous for being so blunt that if you had a weak heart or is suffering from an emotional shish, you would definitely commit suicide right in front of her. Now that I mention it, a person once nearly jump off a window because she told him he was unpopular. Yes, she is way dangerous than she looks. Don't be fooled by her clean cut appearance, that sweet and innocent smile that she always wore, her poison tongue is probably more poisonous than any poison ever brewed, or discovered. whatever.

People even suspected that she might be somewhat behind that evil senpai-kouhai site but it's still no to be proven true. But the pattern is so strong that you could just seriously assume it's a fact.

Not to mention, she's a freakin' lolicon. Poor Pisti's always the center of her molesting err love and and affection, not like the former mind it that much but some times it was just so over bearing and downright scary. Yes, no matter how beautiful her outer appearance may be, her strange and dark ways always ruins it all.

Yet she has the ability to make people do what they usually don't. Specially 'Royalties' like the famous sadistic cutie of the photography club, Kouha Ren.

"K-Kouha-sama, are you sure about this? You really don't have to do this!" Jinjin worriedly asked.

"That's right Kouha-sama! I've heard lots of bad things about that site! You shouldn't do this!" Reirei added.

"Relax, Ushio assured me that everything's going to be fine." Kouha assured as he started typing the web address.

The trio sweatdropped at the mention of the name. Their nervousness worsened upon remembering said female.

"B-but Miss Ushio is..." Junjun murmured.

'Ding ding dong ~ ! Good Afternoon yo! What are you having for lunch? Me? I'm having omelette d-du- Some french cuisine that I can't pronounce so I'll just leave the imagining to you, peasants. HOHO Fancy me. I'm too fabulous for this.'

Speak of the devil herself.

Hikawa Ushio, the broadcasting club's infamous broadcaster. Not to be trusted, is always picking a fight with the club's president, narcisttic, and has a rather crude sense of humor.

"Ushio's not as bad as you think you know." He nonchalantly answered upon noticing the three's anxiousness and examined the site. He gave a compliment then started typing the names.

He clicked enter and waited.

Meanwhile, Jinjin, Reirei, and Junjun were dead worried. They kept giving each other glances, contemplating on whether they should just jump right at the computer and destroy it before Kouha sees the result or just let him slap them after he's done.

Of course they chose the latter. (Damn Masochist.)

The trio jumped as they saw his shoulder twitch, he then stood up before they could ask anything and left the room without a sound. Leaving them astonished on their spot.

Five minutes later.

'Oh hi Kouha! What brought you here- H-hey what's with that look? A-Ah! S-stop that! What are you doing! Aw aw aw! Don't kill me! Woah woah! Put that big assed knife down! Who on earth did you got that from?!'

Screams.

'What the hell are you two doing?! You'll ruin the equipment!'

'Ja'far-senpai! Help me- NO! STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! AHH! PLEASE BE GENTLE!'

'SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING PEOPLE THE WRONG IDEA! KOUHA REN! STOP THAT AS WELL!'

'PLEASE DO IT QUICKLY!'

'I SAID SHUT UP! SPARTOS STOP BROADCASTING!'

'Any last words Ushio-chan ~ ?'

'KOUHA REN! PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN AND LEAVE THIS INSTANT-'

'Toot toot will be back after the break.'

"K-kouha-sama..."

His attendants muttered.

On the screen it says.

'Woah, you like like her? Man, and you're like a GUY?! I thought you were a girl! A u A )b and senpai will definitely like you... If you don't spill that you're a boy, that is. HAHAHAHAHA! XDDDDD'

Whoever is behind that site really needs to slow down.

They're seriously raising way too many death flags.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kouha. But Hakuren thought that this was the best punishment he could bestow on you." Koumei patted his scowling brother's head.

"This?! Dress me up as a female?! Is he out of his mind?!" The younger of the two fummed as he tried pulling the skirt lower, disliking how cold the wind feels.

"I know this is kinda ridiculous but please bear with it. After all, cough what you did to Hikawa wasn't really justified." Koumei coughed as he tried to surpass a laugh upon remembering the ruccus earlier. The girl suffered light bruises and Ja'far had a major headache. "And although it was En's job to discipline the students, the had to let the student council decide considering you're his brother and all."

He growled under his breath as he resumed his business with his skirt. Gad, what if she'll see him in this state?!

"D-don't worry Kouha-sama! The girls uniform suits you very much!" Jinjin gushed not even trying to hide how she fangirls over her Kouha-sama's new look. Her eyes were sparkling along with her surrounding. In her eyes, Kouha looked like a pure maiden who was in search for her love- Or maybe not but still.

"Yes! Kouha-sama! You look very beautiful!" Reirei joined in.

"Ahh ~ Kouha-sama! You're dressed to kill!" Junjun butted in, making Kouha even angrier than he already was. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Jinjin by her arm and slapped her.

"Ahh ~ Kouha-sama ~"

"No fair! Slap me too!"

"Me too! Please Kouha-sama! Slap me too!"

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

And there they go again.

The slapping sound resonated within the walls of the club room and Koumei could only stand in the corner and watch his little brother go of with his usual routine with the three girls.

That's when he heard a knock followed by the door sliding open. The figure poked her head in and greeted Koumei with a bow. She payed no attention with Kouha and his groupies as she entered said room and faced the older male.

"Excuse me, but is this the photography club?" She asked, making sure that she didn't accidentally entered a lewd club and will accidentally become one of it's members. That would totally suck.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

She sighed of relief and smiled. "I'm here to model for this." She held a paper and showed it to him. It was a request to make a poster for the hiphop club, and she, being the one who attracts the most attention, was to model.

"Hmm," He took the paper and read it's contents, making sure nothing suspicious or out of place was on it.

Meanwhile, in the midst of 'punishing' his attendants, Kouha abruptly came into a stop as a very very nice and familiar flowery scent. It drifted to his nostrils and made him dizzy like being hypnotized.

He unconciously gasped and gripped tighter onto Jinjin's arm.

He swallowed a lump that formed on his throat and tilted his head toward the door's direction.

_Can you feeel the loooove toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight._

Ah there she is-

Looking as lovely as always-

WAIT. SHE's HERE. DA FUQ. NO NOT TODAY PLEASE.

"Okay then. Kouha! Come here for a second. I got a job for you."

_What?! No!_

"Kouha?"

He gulped and heaved a breath. _'calm the hell down!' _He told himself as he walked toward his elder brother. Koumei smiled at him and patted his shoulder, he introduced him proudly to the visitor. Quite oblivious how the younger male had gone pale.

"This is Kouha, my little brother, Although he usually models for the shoots, I assure you that he's one of the best photographer we have!"

He gulped again. He mustn't embarrassed himself right now! Oh wait he was already embarrassing himself. So whatever.

"It's a pleasure to work with a beautiful Senpai like you." Regaining his composure, Kouha gave her one of his award winning prince-like signature smile that made Junjun, Reirei, and Jinjin melt on the background.

And yet.

The girl only stood there motionless. She then proceed on scratching her chin and scrutinized him with keen eyes from head to toe. "Kouha, huh." She said while squinting her eyes.

She looked rather suspicious like she's having an internal fight within her and he doesn't have any idea why. Doesn't she trust his ability? Somehow that hurts!

"Senpai?"

No response.

"Senpai, hey." He proceed on waving his hand to her face hoping that will get her attention instead. Still he only got a stare.

"Senpai-"

"Okay!" She suddenly exclaimed, startling our poor Kouha in the process. She then nodded and heaved a breath. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at him with pure hope and expectation.

"Please excuse me." She blurted.

And before he could know what the hell was happening-

She had lifted his skirt.

SHE HAD LIFTED HIS BLOODY SKIRT.

His breath hitched and his blood rushed to his face in an unbelievable speed. The cold was really uncomfortable but it was nothing compared to the fact that his crush was looking at his underwear with pure disappointment and horror. His three attendants by this time were probably already dead and Koumei had paled in disbelief with the girl's sudden rudeness.

She sighed after a minute and let go of his skirt.

She sighed again and looked dolefully up on the ceiling.

Sob.

She fell on her knees.

Sob.

She opened her mouth and screamed while tears were rapidly flowing from her eyes. She slammed her fist onto the floor and resumed crying like a moron that she was.

"I knew it!" She looked up and screamed at the heavens above. "Why must he be a boy?! I CAN'T GO AFTER HIM IF HE'S A BOY! GOD! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

She then glared at Kouha and pointed at him with her index finger at him. "And you! IF YOU WERE GOING TO DRESS AS A GIRL ATLEAST WEAR A POLKADOTS PANTIES INSTEAD GEDDEMET!"

Cry.

What a weirdo. Why did he liked her again?

**To be continued ~**

* * *

**Hey hey! Happy new year! This had gotten way longer than it should be but don't worry, There's a second part. Both for Kouha and Sphintus and for Hakuryuu my love and Judar (It's how you spell it correctly if you consider looking up at the list of the stories in the Arabian nights blah blah don't mind me LOL) but I'll still see to it.**

**It wasn't supposed to have 1k + words or so sobs. And I don't really like stories where everything escalated too quickly like they just met for like a few minutes and the had already started kissing like why? Sobs. Anyway I'm so sorry if it's too crappy and the Senpais and Kouhais are all crazy, it's just that I find it hard writing about a mediocore heroine y'know. Please forgive me! **

**So until then, see ya!**

* * *

**Updated : 3/8/2015**

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating really. I'm having a severe disease of writers block and I seriously felt like this story is straying from what it was supposed to be LOL. Add to that, I broke my phone (I usually write better on notes than straight from the computer and my english is dying lels. ) SO IM SO SORRY. m And will somebody suggest who to write next? ; w ; ) thanks. **


	5. Ja'far

There are seriously times where Ja'far hates the world the most.

Like take today for example.

"Do not call Ja'far senpai `Ja'far` when he's near,"

Ja'far resisted the urge to massage his temple upon hearing the oh so familiar voice just behind the club rooms sliding door. It was just what he needed to start the day. He silently opened the door so that those who resides in it wouldn't notice his presence. Sure enough, there club's infamous pain-in-the-butt broadcaster as she bickered with another club member, Pisti.

The latter snickered and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The older girl grinned,"Because he's not Ja'far anymore, he's now 'Ja'NEAR'"

Snap.

That was more than enough to trigger his rage.

BLAG.

Before he knew it, he had already threw the book he was holding at them. Unbelievably, it got stock really deep on the wall just behind them. The two girls immediately froze and turn their gazes toward where he was standing. Both of them chuckled nervously and tried to greet him but his whole aura told them otherwise.

Pisti was quick to move and Ushio just awkwardly went to her place where she belongs, inside the booth.

He sighed in relief. He was tired, really freaking tired. So his mood was fouler than usual and it didn't go unnoticed by his club members, and to his relief even by that obnoxious broadcaster. Thank god, for he would probably murdered her in the instance. The school festival was nearing and he had been really busy throughout the process. Aside from being the broadcasting club's president, he was also part of the student council. Add to that his legal guardian -coughprincipalsinbadcoughcough- had been pushing some of his works toward him.

He felt a major migraine coming up. He pinched the bridge of his nose for the second time and let out a tired sigh.

God, how he needed a rest.

Then there was also her.

He looked up at the person inside the booth. As usual she was spatting some useless jokes before getting to the real thing.

He knew she was popular, the listeners likes her quirky and sometimes dangerous ways and she was also giving light to the whole club.

but..

Most of the time, he wishes that she'll behave just once.

Just freaking once...

... Or else he was seriously going to lost it.

* * *

He could still remember the day he had met that pain in the butt underclassman. Sinbad suddenly barged in the club room smiling yet obviously looking really pissed while holding a student on her uniform's collar like a cat. He had thought she was cute at first, despite those bandages that covered her face. Sinbad had given him an application form and after that he left without saying anything else.

It was later that day had he learned her offence.

Apparently she had prank called the principal, somewhere in the middle she had pissed him off. But Sin was a smart man so instead of putting a great offence on her he had forced her to join the broadcasting club (he had learned that said girl had been slacking around since her freshman year and despite being pranked he had thought her voice was beautiful and the club was looking for a new broadcaster that time.)

But despite all that...

She was a major headache.

That very same day as well, she had suddenly took his hand in public and screamed "JA'FAR-SENPAI I LOVE YOU LET'S GET MARRIED!". Of course that earned her a punch, then she would seriously act all jealous whenever he would speak to other girls. ja'far was seriously convinced that girl was missing some screws in her head. But there was a point in his life where he thought that there might be something good about her, only to be disappointed upon learning that she had barely even passed her exams, she sucks at home economics and although her P.E. record wasn't that bad he wasn't that sure anymore if that even counts.

He sighed.

Was that girl even good at something?!

He sighed again at the memory. Why did he even thought about her in the first place?

A knock on the door woke him up from his day dreaming. "Come in," He said. The door opened and Sharrkan entered followed by three freshman. He recognized them as the music club.

"Yo Ja'far!" He greeted with his usual grin, Ja'far only smiled at this and motioned them to take a seat. Sharrkan happily obliged followed by the other three. "So that oddball isn't here, huh?" He asked grinning. Ja'far only sighed and shook his head.

"What brought you here?" He asked getting straight to the point. Sharrkan grinned and handed him the paper.

"People from the Kou records are coming and we want to ask a favor from you." He pointed his thumb toward the other occupants of the room. "We organized a competition last week. I made them compose a song and whoever will win would have to sing live and the talent scouts will listen. I'm pretty sure you had already heard of that though."

Ja'far nodded.

"So these two here are Sayu and Mimiko, they composed the song." He then proceed on the other one. "And she's [Name], they had chosen her to be the one that will sing the song. This means a lot to us so..." Sharrkan trailed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course," Ja'far said in a matter-of-factly way. "It's only a small favor no harm done. And besides," He took the paper and waved it in front of him, "You had already filed the necessary documents so I can never say no."

"That's great!" Sharrkan laughed.

Needless to say he wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.

* * *

"So... Why did you call me out here [Name]-san?" Ja'far nonchalantly walked toward the said female. She had called him the day she was supposed to sing to the back of the school. She was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, a smirk plastered on her face.

"So you came, senpai..." She started and pushed her back to the wall. "I can honestly say I am quite happy." Ja'far had resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at the female's words. He sighed and ran a hand to his hair, their 'live-performance' was going to start any time now and here she was, acting all suspicious.

"You still haven't answered my question yet. And shouldn't you be busy preparing now?" He asked.

[Name] giggled.

"My, you really are a serious person aren't you, senpai?" She smirked. "Well then, Actually senpai, I had noticed you for a while now. At first I brushed it off like nothing until..." She smiled seductively and moved closer to him. Meanwhile, Ja'far only remained on his spot. He already had his fair share of girls and pretty knew damn well where this was going.

"I..." She started. "I-I... Senpai..." She was now blushing.

He was right.

And here it comes..

"I really... Senpai..." She moved into his personal space and clutched into his shirt. He along this time remained a straight face. "I want senpai..."

... To give Hikawa-chan to the music club."

"..."

"..."

WHAT?!

"W-what?!" He exclaimed backing away from the girl. He looked at her with disbelief.

"You heard me. I want Hikawa-chan to leave the broadcasting club and transfer to the music club." She stated in a matter of fact way.

Ja'far couldn't still believe it on the other hand. This was seriously not on his mind when [Name] asked him to see her. But then still...

"No." And he left without saying anything further.

* * *

"WHAT?! [Name]CHAN CALLED IN SICK?! BUT I SAW HER LAUGHING OUTSIDE A WHILE AGO!" Sharrkan shook Mimiko in panic.

"I-I'm so sorry s-senpai but that's what she t-told m-me!" Mimiko whimpered and tried not to let her lunch left her stomach.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, mimi-chan ~ I can't sing today I'm sick. So bye ~ (LOL)"_

_End. _

"What the hell is with that 'LOL'?! Is she picking a fight?!" Sharrkan nearly flipped the nearby table. Ja'far on the other hand could feel his eye twitch in annoyance. That damn woman! He seriously can't believe that she'd go this far. And why on bloody earth does she wants with that dam runt.

"Can't just any of you sing it in her stead?" He asked the obvious. But at his question, the three of them looked uneasy. They kept on giving each other glances.

"What?"

"U-umm..."

"A-actually..."

"You see..."

Getting annoyed outta his mind, he gave them the most intimidating glare he could muster. The three of them let out an 'eek' before Sharrkan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Actually... Sayu and Mimiko didn't composed the song..." He started before gulping. "[Name] composed and sang it all, but for some reason she had offered to give the credits to the both of them." He sat on the nearby chair. "And we don't have a copy of the lyrics, only the BGM and stuffs... And... We don't have any time to create a new one..."

Ja'far could only slap his face with his palm. "Then how about those other contenders?" He murmured. Sharrkan shook his head and sighed. "[Name]'s creation was the only one that passed, the others well..."

_Oh damn... _

At this rate not only would his friend fall into shame but the school as well.

"Wait here..."

He said before walking towards the door. "Pisti, Go find Hikawa. Spartos, start preparing."

"Huh? where are you going?"

He took ahold of the knob and gave Sharrkan a glance. "I'm going to drag that girl here."

* * *

"KYAAAAA! Let go of me! This is sexual harassment! I'm going to make you pay for this!" [Name] screamed at the top of the lungs as Ja'far proceed on carrying her like a sack of potato. With a little help from the guard dog of the Academy he managed to find her lazing off at an empty classroom, which he found strange. He thought that as if she was waiting for something to happen or you know... She's just plain evil.

"Let go of me! dammit!" She gave his back some punches. "I'm still not going to sing even if you force me too!" She growled.

Ja'far abruptly stopped on his track and sighed. Feeling a little tired from all this girls drama, he put her down. [Name] sighed in relief.

"So tell me." He crossed his arms on his chest and nonchalantly stared at the girl. "Why do you want that girl so much?"

[Name] seemed to be startled by his question. She gapped at him like he had just grown a second head. "You mean you didn't know?"

He frowned at this, "Know what?" Whatever nonesense this girl was trying to pull was seriously getting on his nerve more than how that weird brat was. If looks could clear this girl would probably be dead by now. [Name] on the other hand gave him a glare that mirrors his, she was pissed for some reasons he don't even know. She let her gaze fell downward and her fringes cover her eyes. He saw her hand form into a fist until she finally looked up and smirked.

"Knowing that you have no idea made me even more want her to quit your sad excuse of a club."

Ja'far felt a vein popped at the statement. This girl.

"Just the fact that you don't have the slightest idea of what you currently have made me even more determine. I'm not going to sing." She added, crossing her arms on her chest. Goddammit this brat.

"Don't be such a selfish brat." He spoke. "Do you even have the slightest idea what will happen to your club and school if you don't sing?"

"I do."

"Then why are you so stubborn? What is Hikawa to you?" He asked while gritting his teeth.

"You will never understand."

"Just stop-"

_'We are apologizing for the interruption of your favorite radio show. Today, instead of hearing your usual request, let us give our dear music club our time and listen to their latest composition! yay!'_

**_Pisti? _**Ja'far thought. It wasn't Hikawa (which he found quite odd. Where the hell is she?!) and did she just said that they would be playing the music club's composition? But this brat [Name] was still here looking equally startled as him. The opening music had finally started playing and his head whipped towards the girl when he heard her gasp and covered her mouth with both of her palms.

"M-my song..." He heard her say.

"But I thought..."

_boku ga inakute mo kimi wa heiki da yo, fui ni tsugerareta ano hi kara ima demo (Whether it's when you suddenly said, "You'll be fine without me")_

A voice finally started singing the lyrics. The voice was angelic, he could say. Something about it suddenly calmed him down and he felt all his troubles fades away. He wasn't sure if it was because he doesn't have to worry about [Name] anymore or the fact that he had something less to think about. You know what those two are the same thing so let's just forget it.

_kimi no kuchiguse mo, kimi no waraikata mo, watashi kara nani mo kiete ikanai no ( Or your favorite sayings, Or the way you laughed. Nothing from that day will ever disappear,)_

He don't know when or what was going on his mind but he felt his feet starting to follow the source of the voice and next thing he knew he was already running. He had ignored [Name]'s calling and started running fast as he can towards the club.

_sou nani wo shite mo, sou omoidasu no, Ah kono mama ja, shikata ga nai yo ne, nee kimi wa doko de, nee nani wo omou no? watashi wa ima demo kono basho de, (Yeah, whatever I do I remember them. Ah, I can't stand things being this way. Hey, where are you? Hey, how do you feel? I'm still here in this place)_

He turned left and nearly bumped into someone but he didn't cared and resume running.

He finally stopped in front of the broadcasting club's door. He started catching his breath and shakily took ahold of the knob. He gulped then finally opened it. He was greeted by a bright light and a light wind breeze. He couldn't see whoever was singing but he wanted to know. He step inside the room and looked at the box, the person behind it was covered by the silhouette of Sharrkan and the others so he decided to come closer. His tanned friend noticed him first and grinned, patting him on the back before motioning in front with his thumb. He sighed before following it with his gaze.

And he swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

He couldn't believe it.

_itsuka egao de aeru ,sono toki made ,zutto kimi no, yasashisa wasurenai kono omoi ga, todoku you ni shinjite, I'm wishing negau yo (One day I'll see you with a smile. Until then I won't ever forget your kindness. I'm wishing, wishing believing that my love will reach you)_

Although that facade was still there, the one singing inside the box seemed to be a different person. Someone whom he had never meet before but is always there. It was a strange feeling, he couldn't grasp any word to describe it. It was unbelievable, a sin... but something beautiful.

And almost as if he could hear that brat [Name], a small voice in his mind said...

_This is why... This is why she wanted her so bad. _

"Hikawa..."

* * *

He stood silently as he watch the sun set from the clubs window, he had his arms crossed on his chest and was in deep thought. The voice from earlier keep on repeating like a broken record, that angelic voice that seemed to penetrate deep into him. Damn that idiot, she never mentioned something about having a good voice. Tsk, and when he asked why the answer he got was; "Eh? You think my voice is pretty?! Wait... don't tell me... AHHHHH I LOVE YOU TOO JA'FAR-SENPAI!"

"So you finally get it now?" A voice spoke from behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He sighed yet still refused to turn around.

"Yea," He answered, gaze still locked on the horizon.

"That's good. Then you're willing to give her up now?"

He closed his eyes and this time he had finally decided to face the girl. "First things first... How come Hikawa knew how to sing _your _song?" He asked with with a straight face, finally looking at her with his eyes open. [Name] stiffened at his question, looking suddenly uncomfortable with his gaze.

"Well?" He asked again.

[Name] swallowed a lump on her throat and clenched her fist.

"[Name], I'm asking you... Or could it possibly be-"

"F-fine! I don't own it! It was Hikawa-chan's song! I heard her singing it at the rooftop one day! I asked her if she wants to join the music club but she turned me down..." She looked down and clenched her skirts hem. She looked like she was about to cry any time soon. "She instead gave me the lyrics... And said... I could have it... I don't get it... She has such incredible talent and yet..." The tears finally started to fall from her eyes and she covered her face in shame. "I thought... By doing what I earlier... The entire academy would notice her hidden talent... And they did... And... I thought... If you'd hear her too... you'd agree to my condition... And... I'm pretty sure... She'll listen to you..."

Ja'far sighed and started to walk toward her. He examined her form first before finally deciding on patting her on the head. She flinched at first but decided to look at him anyway.

"I'm sorry but i can't..."

[Name] opened her mouth to protest but Ja'far stopped her by putting a finger on her lips.

"From what you said... She had already rejected you right? Even if I did give her up, what makes you think that she'd join the music club?" He added."Before Hikawa joined the broadcasting club, she was not in any club? Why? She simply didn't want to. She was here because of something she did... And beside..."

He looked away with a slight tint of pink on his cheek.

"She's already part of my family... And I don't give a family up that easy."

Thump.

[Name] felt something bump into his ribcage.

And that she realized, that moment when she heard those words...

... She knew she was screwed.

* * *

That night she found herself accessing an abomination of a website.

Five minutes later, a series of breaking was heard.

And on the screen of her toppled down computer says :

'What? You like him now? HAHAHAHA. NO. Just he don't like you. Senpai will never like a brat like you hohohoho."

Fudge.

* * *

**Icanwritebetterthanthisiseriouslycansojustwhattheherrudidijustdidcraisorryfeelfreetomurderme. i don't like this update that much sob.**

**sorry for not updating for so long, life ate me. Alibaba's next (40% done) **

**see ya.**

**DISCLAMER! I DONT OWN THE SONG OR MAGI. SONG is Wishing by Kana Nishino. **


	6. Alibaba

We all have our fair share amount of bad days. Like when you wake up that day and the moment that your foot hit the ground, everything started to went wrong.

That was the state of Alibaba's as of the moment.

First, he tripped on a stray cloth in his room (serves him right) and landed face first on the floor, earning him a major bleeding nose.

Second is his mother found out his collection of porn magazine and that awefully shameful result of a test. Just the thought would make you cringe. Imagine the face she made. Alibaba thought he was going to die.

Third when he went to school that day, Hinahoho-sensei decided to be a huge arse and gave them the hardest pop quiz history had ever recorded.

He failed. Big time.

He, pretty much, will see the gates of hell... Again.

Then, there was also Kougyoku.

He accidentally ruined her garden when he and Aladdin were playing tag, he tripped, and fell straight onto the beautifully decorated garden.

She vowed to skin him alive.

And lastly there was this.

"Come on now, Please tell Toto 'I love you' ~"

He felt his eye twitch.

"N-No way! That's embarrassing! A-and big brother's here."

"Toto do not care. Say it or Toto will get mad at you." The female huffed and crossed her arm on her chest.

The boy on the other hand sighed and rubbed his neck shyly. Probably contemplating on whether he should just give his girlfriend what she wants or ran away from his 'big brother's' wrath.

Of course, we all know who he'll choose.

"Olba. Toto is waiting." The female spoke in a stern manner.

He gulped. "...fine. I... I love you, Toto." He finally stuttered with his face beet red. Toto on the other hand, squealed and glomp at him, rubbing her cheek on his affectionately.

Alibaba, with his existence completely forgotten, could only watch as the two shamelessly flirt in the corner of the gym not far away from him (he was just right beside them actually). Club practice had just ended and they were taking a short rest before going home.

This scene never crossed his mind when he had introduced Olba to one of his childhood friend, Toto. HECK HE DIDNT EVEN EXPECTED FOR HER TO BE INTO YOUNGER GUYS. HE THOUGHT SHE LIKES HIM. GEDDEMET WORLD.

First the two were happily talking then next thing he knew, they went to him and said "Olba and Toto had finally decided to be together!"

Like, what the fish, man! What the fish!

She was supposed to be his!

He had always thought that Toto likes him, although she had always beat him up with her bamboo sword, Toto was always there for him. Playing with him, taking care of him when he got sick, and doing all what those shish childhood friends do. (Yes that cheesy getting married when they get older included)

"Um big brother, we have to go." Olba's voice woke him up from from his thoughts. Toto was clinging onto his arm and grinning like a total moron.

It had always been like this. Them going home together, and him being left alone.

"Ugh, Okay." He grunted and stood up from his sitting position. The couple bowed a little at him before happily skipping away toward their happily ever after.

And him, resuming his role as the 'Friend A'.

* * *

It was one of those days where Alibaba would walk the street alone, usually Aladdin and Hakuryuu would join him (Him and Hakuryuu taking the same train while Aladdin lives nearby the station) but Hakuryuu called in sick and Aladdin had to go home a lot earlier that day due to some reasons.

He tuck both of his hands on his uniform's pocket as he let the cool spring breeze hit his cheek, finding it quite comforting. The day was almost over and he couldn't be happier. He had hoped that nothing bad would happen on his way home. He had enough shish for the day and all he wanted to do was plop himself down on his bed and sleep.

Alibaba suddenly stopped on his track when he saw a figure not far away from him. It was an unfamiliar face but judging from the uniform she wore , she was a schoolmate. Her head was tilted upward and her face wasn't mirroring any emotions.

'Cute' That was what he thought. How come he never saw her around the school? It was impossible not to notice a cutie like her!

Probably noticing the blondes ogling the girl shifted her eyes from the tree to him. He froze on his spot when those beautiful eyes seemed to see right through his soul.

"Umm..." He started. The girl not even blinking. "G-Good Evening." He greeted stuttering with an creepy smile on his face. Deym, He must've looked like a maniac as of the moment and the girl's brow furrowed a little.

"... Yea." She finally answered after a pregnant pause before turning her heels around and resuming her walk.

"H-Hey!" He shouted and ran, stopping when he was finally beside her. He thought of things to say to keep the conversation going and finally getting to know this lovely lady.

It seemed to be a simple task but then again we are forgetting something really important here... This was Alibaba we are talking about. And since it was him, it was expected that he'd fail. So, without thinking much he spatted the first thing that came to his mind. "Do you like onions?"

The girl stopped on her tracks and glared at him like some demon ape. He could honestly say that made his blood run cold and Alibaba cursed himself silently for being such a dope, and he wouldn't be surprised if this girl would ran away (or beat him up) from him like he was some kinda of pervert or something. How he ruined his chance to be friends with such a cute girl.

"... yea. I think." She finally finally spoke, Glare still intact. She clutch the straps of her back pack and turned her gaze away from him. "It smells bad though."

"U-Ugh... Ha-haha. Y-yea."

Cue awkward silence.

"So you attend Magi Academy too?"

"Yeah."

Walk.

Walk.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new?"

"I just transferred."

"I-I see. I'm Alibaba Saluja by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Alibaba-san."

God. What a weird girl. He thought, at least she could've said her name. That's like a basic courtesy!

"Bye." She finally said when they reach an intersection.

"What's your name?!" He shouted.

The girl didn't even budge and continued walking towards her house. Alibaba slumped before sighing and dragging his feet to the direction of the train station but not before he heared a faint voice saying :

"[Full name]!"

He turned around and saw the girl facing him, smiling faintly before bowing and resumed walking.

Although the fact that she might bipolar kinda bother him but then he realized that she just told him her name!

This day might not be as bad as he thought.

* * *

'Man, this suck.'

He thought as he carried the wooden plank on his shoulder. Today was supposedly a holiday but here he was stuck at school doing community service.

"Thank you so much for the help, Alibaba-chan! You're too kind ~" Kougyoku's voice was sickeningly sweet as she watch him pile the planks on the corner of her garden. He knew she didn't mean it, she was obviously happy with his misery and wasn't even trying to cover it.

"Ah, right! After you're done with that, water my flowers okay?" She added before turning towards the exit.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Huh? Home of course." She said as a matter of fact.

"You're going to leave me here?!"

"Of course! You don't expect me to stay at school on a holiday, do you?" She smiled at him before her expression darkened. "Don't even think of neglecting your duty, I know where you live."

And thus, she was gone.

Girls are scary species.

He scratched his head before diverting his eyes back to the wooden planks. Might as well get everything started before her majesty really skin him alive. He still got so many things that he wanna do with his life, add to the fact that he don't wanna die a virgin.

Taking a hammer and nails he took ahold of one of the planks.

It was already noon by the time he finished half of his job. He sighed and wiped his sweat with his hands. There's still loads of things left to do, which was so unreasonable if you consider the fact that it was only a small portion of Kougyoku's garden that he ruined. This was harassment! He was even doing the other members a huge favor! He feel so violated. He would like to invoke his every rights!

Still, he can never say no to a friend.

Why was he so kind? Why was he so perfect?! Why was he so handsome?!

Those useless lies were running through his mind as he twirled the hammer with his hand. He was too occupied with praising himself that he didn't even noticed how the hammer slipped from his grasp and landed straight to his face.

BLAG.

He swore something broke. (He was just overacting)

Groaning in pain he touched his forehead and squatted.

The sound of footsteps alerted him of someone elses presence but the pain was too much so he couldn't even move.

"Alibaba-san," The person started. He flinched at the voice. He knew that voice! He opened his eyes and saw [Name] squatting in front of him.  
Her brow was furrowed and she was wearing her casual clothing. "I never thought that you were a masochist."

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" He reasoned, hands still clutching his forehead.

She hummed a response obviously not believing him.

"This is a nice place."

She commented.

He sweated. "Yea, Kougyoku and the others takes good care of this place." He stood up from his position when the pain finally subsided. "What are you doing here anyway?"

She let her eyes trail the entire garden before returning it back to Alibaba. She took something from her bag and handed it to him.

"Club request form?"

"That's right, Alibaba-san. I want to join the the gardening club." She answered, her eyes unbelievably sparkling. He sweated at this. And there was also something that's bothering him.

"I-I see... I'm sure Zagan-senpai will welcome you." He forced a smile. "Also... Can you please stop adding '-San' to my name? You seriously reminds me of a certain someone when you address me like that." He gulped nervously at the thought of Morgiana.

[Name] tilted her head at the side while tapping her chin with her finger. "Then..." She looked up, proceeding on pointing him with her index finger. "Alibaba-kun."

Aladdin came into his mind. If [Name] would use that honorific on him, he would constantly think of the oppai maniac when he's with her. "Um... You know you could just-"

"No? Okay then... Alibaba-chan." Kougyoku's the only one who calls him that.

"Um, You should just-"

"Alibaba-dono." He cringed at that. It was an awkward reminder of how scarily polite Hakuryuu could be. [Name] took his indifferent expression as a no and was about to open her mouth before Alibaba covered it with his hand.

"J-just call me 'Alibaba', No honorifics needed."

[Name] frowned a little, but choose to nod nonetheless. He sighed in relief. He removed his hand from her mouth. Alibaba lend his hand to her, motioning [Name] to take it and help her stand.

"Alibaba-sa- No, Alibaba. Are you a member of this club as well?" She asked.

"Um no... I'm only helping a friend... Speaking of that." He waved the paper on his hand. "Today's holiday. There's no one from the club who is present today. Even their adviser's taking his day off."

She went frigid at his words. She looked rather horrified at the moment.

'Don't tell me...'

"You didn't thought of that, didn't you?" He deadpanned. [Name] turned red at his statement proving that he was right. Honestly this girl...

"I-I... I d-did thought of that! I-I'm only here because I missed school! That's all!" She stuttered and hastily took the paper from him.

This girl was unbelievable.

Who the hell misses school?

"Anyway," He started, bending to get the hammer on the grass. "Classes will resume tomorrow so you should be able to see and submit that to Zagan-senpai." He patted her head with his free hand before heading to where his bag was to eat his lunch.

But it hit him!

He looked and sounded really cool back then! OMG! [Name] might fall in love with him! He might finally get a girlfriend! Oh boy oh boy! What if the entire academy will hear about it! His fangirls would be devastated. Poor thing. He felt kinda guilty doing this to them.

"Alibaba," [Name] spoke behind him. This was it! He was going to get his very first confession. Like ever.

"Y-yes?!" He squeked and faced her. Only to see [Name] glaring daggers at him.

"I don't like when people touches my hair." She said, eyes sharpening with each word. "So don't do that again or you'all regret it."

"... Y-yes ma'am."

* * *

Oh dear.

Kougyoku will really skin him alive this time. There was no escaping this. No, if it was only a small damage he could still fix it. But this? All he could do now was pray.

"Alibaba-san..." He heard Morgiana say.

"... You're screwed, Alibaba." Hakuryuu followed. "Kougyoku will kill you." Then the jerk decided to voice out the deadly obvious.

"Alibaba-kun." He felt Aladdin pat him on the shoulder. He tilted his face (Which was drenched in tears and snot. Ew.) to the boy. Aladdin had this really sad expression on his face. "It was nice meeting you."

"STOP IT! YOU GUYS ARE NOT HELPING A TINY BIT!" He wailed pathetically. What happened you ask? Well, he got bored and decided to play with the remaining planks. Aladdin and the others decided to come over after they had heard that he was helping Kougyoku with the garden. They witnessed how his so called 'castle' fell straight onto the most expensive flower breeds that Kougyoku owns. It was probably more expensive than his own life. Sure they were rich. Oh. Let me replace that. HIS PARENTS WERE RICH NOT HIM. So let's forget about that.

"Don't bully, Alibaba." [Name] finally spoke. The three turned their head to the girl who looked calm and collected despite all of these. Alibaba, who looked like he had just seen an angel, lightened up and crawled toward her. [Name] took her handkerchief from her pocket. She hugged him before wipping his face with cloth, upon seeing that his face was already clean. She did something that he less expected.

She leaned forward, stopping only an inch away from his face. She looked straight to his eyes.

His heart beat quickened upon feeling a very soft lips on his cheek. He felt his blood rose to his face.

Even Aladdin, Hakuryuu, and Morgiana could not believe what they were seeing. They were glued to their spot.

After what seemed like eternity, [Name] pulled away not even flustered for what she did. Her lips quirked upwards. "Big sister said you were supposed to give something nice to those who are about to die." She grinned at him. "I hope you'll end up in heaven."

_Girls were evil creatures._

* * *

That night he couldn't sleep. Reasons were his nearing death and the kiss he got earlier that day. Well it was mostly of the kiss.

He got up from his bed and went straight towards his computer. He turned it on. He hastily typed a infamous site and waited for it to load. Sure, Hakuryuu got a bad result but judging from the event earlier he was confident to get a better one.

Or so he thought.

He deadpanned at the screen. Wait, what's that sound? Oh wait. It was just his heart breaking.

On the screen it says;

"Who are you? • v • )"

He refused to admit it.

But Alibaba was so unpopular that even a site which was thought to know EVERYTHING don't have the slightest idea of who he was.

* * *

**I think I did well with this. I dunno. Lotsa ppl says I act like him, which probably made him a lot easier to write haha. I beg to disagree tho LOL. Also I'm not entirely sure if this was fluffy enough, Romance was never my forte. (There, I'm admitting it. Crai) And I started this fic to try something new. LOL. I mostly do crack fics ~ /grovels**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of doing the second part for Sphintus after this. Or should I do Judar? Or who?! What do you guys think? Q u Q ) Help me. XD**

**PS; My heart's breaking because of Hakuryuu. Heal me LOL. And I kept on deleting that Fairytail fic that I'm writing. Somebody slap me.**

**Anyway that'll be all. See you!**

**© Magi. Shinobo Ohtaka**


	7. Judar 2

**Warning [!] Cursing bc Judar and an intensive mentioning of boku no pico stuffs. You have been warned. (Maybe I should change the rating into T or something. /scratches chin)**

* * *

The room was dark except for the lights that were coming from the computer monitors that scattered around the area. A figure was sitting cross legged in front of one. A cartoon of fruit milk was in between their lips at they typed furiously on the keyboard.

A smirk found their lips as yet again another unfortunate soul got a taste of reality.

Man, seeing them fall in despair is the best!

"My website's getting famous even outside the academy ~ !" They chimmed in a sing song voice. They started clicking some random icons on their computer. Series of videos flashed on the screens as well as photos of different people.

They started to chortle in an evil manner as they saw their faces.

Oh ~ this is going to be fun.

Mwehuehuehuehuehue. Kekekeke.

* * *

"Yes, senpai likes you and I pity you. Senpai is going to be the death of you. Ó w Ò )"

This site was officially accurately weird and some strong forces of evil was behind it. Definitely.

The girl's brow furrowed in annoyance. She noticed that of course, Judar had been extremely clingy around her as of late. But that was not that bothered her the most. It was the fact that 'senpai likes her'.

No.

It can't be.

Judar-senpai must not and will never like her.

Why?

Putting her hate aside.

Judar-senpai should like someone else.

Principal Sinbad for example! Ah yes! Senpai was the perfect uke! And among the masses of semes out there strolling and flaunting their bellows in the academy, the Principal himself was the perfect seme. She would like to believe the hate Judar was showing around the man was just frustration over the fact that Sinbad never looked his way. Judar-senpai was a himedere that was never a doubt. With his himedere attitude, he must be angry with the truth that his charm and fabulousness was not working on the principal.

That was what she would like to believe. That was what any hard core yaoi fan would believe. Not this, never this!

SinJu (Or that was what she would like to call the pair) was her ultimate OTPeeh. In fact, she shipped them so hard she even made them her muses in the yaoi manga that she was making.

She was the famous 'Mayonnaise senpai-sensei', a well known mangaka in the world of gayness of writhing and moaning. And so, the idea of one of her muses falling in 'like' with her was just ridiculous. It's like your own son falling in love with you, his mother. The thought made her gagged. She was and will never be a fan of that sort of incestious relationship.

With that thought, a plan crossed her mind.

She must make Judar stop liking her.

* * *

She had plan to anyway, but how?

What did even that pain in the butt brat of a senpai saw in her anyway? She pouted and crossed her arms. From what she recalls, she attended the academy after witnessing them perform 'Le meserables' on their spring festival. Right after she got in the club, Judar had started pestering her.

Which resulted to countless headache and practicing of dark magic and countless ploting of murders against the upperclassmen.

Was he unbelievable.

She came into a sudden halt upon noticing everyone was outside the club room, some looking scared that they were about to piss their own pants. The girl couldn't even surpressed the eyebrow that was threatening to rose.

"What's wrong?"  
She asked as she neared them.

"It's Judar," Seres answered her before releasing a tired sigh. "He's at it again."

BAM.

She flinched at the sound. Another loud sound of crashing and breaking of things was heard before the door was slammed open. Judar strode passed them looking all pissed and ready to murder someone. He was gritting his teeth and his hands were balled into fist.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" He snarled at them. The upperclassmen walked toward a cowering freshman and grabbed his collar. "I said... What. The. Hell. Are. You. Looking. At?!"

"E-ek! I-I'm so sorry s-senpai! I wasn't looking at you!"

"Knock it off, Judar. You're scaring him." Seres frowned at his behavior. This seemed to pissed the ravenette even more, the glare that he gave the girl was enough to make even the fiercest assasin cower in fear. Of course things took a sudden 360° change he saw who was behind the girl.

His expression suddenly lightened and she swore to ill illah that even his surrounding also did. His eyes sparkled excitedly and his lips broke into a wide grin. Judar looked like a child who finally saw his mother after a long time. [Name] had to literally take a step back at this.

"[Name]!" He exclaimed throwing (literally) the boy on some corner. "Where have you been? I was just about to look for you!"

"I-I... ugh... Was- eep!" She squeked as he stopped only few inches away from her. This person never cares about her so called 'personal space'. She then again took a step back from him, Judar wasn't quite happy with this but she cut him off even before he could speak. "I had to help Aladdin with something..." The way his brow twitched at the name was an obvious sign that he was not happy. "D-did you need something, senpai?"

Judar's scowl was evident but he smirked nonetheless. "The scripts." He crossed his arms on his chest and emited this diva aura which she hates the most for it meant nothing good. "I don't like it, rewrite it again."

What?

She gaped at him.

Did she heard it right?

Do it again?

Rewrite it again?

"W-wait..." She resisted the urge to rub her temple, the vein between it was starting to trob painfully. "I think I heard it wrong... Did you said I have to rewrite the entire script?"

"Yes. Have you gone deaf, peasant?"

'P-peasant?!'

"It's horrible. I feel nothing between the hero and heroine. The prince is a skank, a good-for-nothing little imbecile that I would gladly bury alive more than anything else. And the heroine? What the hell is wrong with that slut? She's basically collecting those with d-" Judar kept on blabbing but [Name] couldn't even comprehend it anymore. All these insults were taking and giving her headache and there was one thing that was clear; Judar is a douche bag. Period. "So that's why you have to-"

Snap.

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP YOU FREAKING SHE MAN YOU!" Ah, she lost it.

Series of gasps was heard from those who were around. For once, the cute kouhai who probably had the longest temper of all, [Name], snapped. Even Judar was stunned by this sudden outburst.

And what did she called him? SHE MAN?! WTF?!

"I had enough of you and you being a complete female dog! Rewrite it? Why should I?! It's not even my job! It's yours! I'm one of the actresses here for the love of god! I joined this club to act! Not become a lacky of a freaking uke who can't even get over the fact that his seme refused to notice him-"

"What the fu-"

"Shut up! Who told you to speak! Shut your freaking mouth before I sew it close myself! You selfish little ingrate! I never remembered about being told that I was born to become your freaking servant! And for once! DON'T CALL ME A PEASANT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE RICH THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LOOK DOWN ON ME OR ANYONE ELSE! SO GO AND REWRITE IT YOURSELF BECAUSE I'M FREAKING DONE! I QUIT!" (translated as; go die in a hole.)

Huff. Huff.

Man... That actually felt... good. She thought.

Meanwhile everyone was still in shock, hardly believing what just happened. Somebody actually told him off. Somebody actually snapped at him. Somebody actually spoke of all the pent up frustration that they had towards the ravenette.

And so...

That was the start of how everyone saw [Name] as an angel and a savior.

She cold not careless on the other hand for she was so very done. She had enough of everything and with one final 'huff' she turned around and left.

She will take care of her resignation letter tomorrow, for now. She wanted to rest.

* * *

"Ju-judar-sama! Please calm down, oh no! Please put that vase down your mother jus- Ah!"

Crash.

Tumbles.

Frustrated screams.

It was then followed by the bookshelves tumbling down. He was mad! Damn, he was probably in his worst mad state in his entire life. His servants were cowering in the corner praying that he will not thought of releasing some nuclear bombs on some unfortunate country. Judar's anger issues were getting out of hand.

Still not satisfied with what he had done, he took a candle holder and slam it to one of the glass windows. The loud crashing sound that it made echoed throughout the vicinity. But it was not enough! Nothing was ever enough!

How dare that stupid girl mock him! How dare she humiliate him in front of those worthless beings such as her! And why the hell was he so frustrated with the fact that she thinks he's gay?! He could get all the girls that he wanted for all he care. Girls who are much better than her!  
Girls with class, not someone of the lower caste who would rather watch two men doing lewd stuffs all day than be with him!

But why was he so- URG! He let out a loud scream (which sounded more like a lions angry roar to his servants).

An innocent doll caught him from the corner of his eyes, it was his cousin's Kougyoku. She probably left it when she visited once. He huffed and went toward it. Grabbing it, he slammed the poor thing on the ground and stepped on it over and over again with much vigor. Snarling angrily as it's face broke into pieces.

Da hell care about that old hags feelings?! It's her fault for being too careless of her own stuffs.

Satisfied... Almost... With what he had done, he kicked it with force making it fly straight out the broken window.

He snorted. Judar let his eyes roam the premises and noted how he had done quite a splended job. And yet he was still not satisfied much to his dismay.

It was no use. Might as well left if that was the case. With nothing much in thought, he left their manor like nothing happened and decided to see what those lowly peasants were doing.

* * *

The hell was he even doing?

He growled as he hid behind a post. What is he doing you might ask? Well, dearest Judar was currently stalking [Name] and Aladdin. Yes, his beloved was walking side by side with that uncute twerp that very moment. And that had hit a nerve. He never intended to do this at first, like his real reason was just to walk around to cool off until he saw them.

Okay, who the hell was he kidding. He left his manor because he wanted to see [Name].

Oh look.

Aladdin hugged her!

That freaking TWERP HUGGED HER!

H-how dare he? He will skin him alive! Skin him and feed his remains to some wild animals!

"Bye bye, Big sister [Name]! I'll see you tomorrow!" The boy waved enthusiastically at her before running towards the direction of his house or more like their skyscraper. Deym Burgis [1].

"Bye bye." She giggled while waving. Judar saw her nod slightly before continuing her walk back home. The fact that she looked rather contented pissed him even further. Does this meant that midget is better than him?! There's no way in hell!

Judar squinted his eyes in anger. All this stalking was getting him worked up. It was so unlike him. He huffed at the thought deciding that this were all just useless and finally going home. But then something miraculous happened. The moment that he stepped out from his post was then [Name] looked behind her and saw him.

He froze the instant.

[Name] looked quite shock to see him around this area of the city. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth hung agape. "J-judar-senpai?!" She finally managed to stutter in disbelief. "W-what are you doing here?! Were you just- !" Cue dramatic gasping topped with a horrified expression. "W-were you stalking Aladdin?!"

"WHAT?!"

"J-j-just now- Oh my god senpai! How could you! You freaking shotacon you! Aladdin's just with the same year level as me but he's still a kid, senpai! You can't and is still not allowed to taint him!"

He felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"And you're even doing this without Principal Sinbad's consent?! You two timing bastar-"

"For the love of every gods out there will you just shut up?!" He hissed in between gritted teeth as he covered her mouth with his hand. Even him was astonished with how fast he had managed to get to her from his spot. But this stupid girl's delusion seriously needs to stop.

[Name] on the other hand felt her breath hitched. She wasn't sure if Judar even noticed this but he was so freaking close. For the second time, she got a better look of him. And she noted that he was still as gorgeous as ever. Like how could he be so? On normal occasions, her pride would be hurt. How can a man be prettier than she was?! But this wasn't normal. That was what she realized. The way her heart paltipated inside her chest was not normal. And heck! The way she had started to think that very moment how Judar was even more handsome than before was so very not normal. Damn. The hell is happening.

But the object of her ogling did not noticed this and looked rather pleased that she shut her trap. He let out a breath then finally removing his hand. "You need to stop your delusion sooner than later or you'll regret it." He murmured before he took her hand into his and dragged her north. Towards her humble home.

... He... Took her hand... And intertwined it with his.

Cue. Inwardly gasping.

W-wait! Isn't this the same as what that Ushio had told her?! That HHWW (holding hands while walking) shesh?! W-weren't you supposed to only do this with your lover? And oh my ill illah! His hand was soft... So soft... Like how a princess' hand should.

She gulped.

Her breathing went ragged and the way her heart was hammering inside her chest was making her dizzy. It wasn't even helping that this minty and fresh scent that drifted toward her was making her drunk. What on earth was this feeling?

And.. Was not she angry at him earlier that day? She should reprimand him for just even holding her hand and breaking into her personal space yet again. She should yank her hand away and scold him but no words came out from her mouth. She couldn't even think straight anymore. All her mind was processing was the fact this King of all Jerk looked quite attractive for no reason.

Attractive?!

No no no no no. This can't be. This can't be! She and will never be, in any form, attracted to this type of a person. Right? Right?!

She tilted her head to his direction and OMG. She swear. She really swear, that, he, Judar, someone whom she had hated from day two to the present was sparkling in her eyes.

Oh dear. She was screwed. Like so so screwed.

Whatever happened to making him 'unlike' her?

"Well?"

She snapped out of her trance as he spoke. They were now standing in front of her house. Hands still intertwined. She didn't even noticed it!

"Staring at the door will not grant us access. Open it now. I'm thirsty." His bossy attitude was still there much to her dismay. She frowned then her eyes landed on their hands. It was then reality had started kicking in and she yanked it away.

"I-I know that... And why are you even here anyway..." She murmured as she took the key in her skirt's pocket. She opened the door to let his majesty in before he died of heat stroke as he told her. As if that'll happen considering that it was spring and far as she know nobody had died of heat stroke during this season.

"I'm here for the script. I told you didn't I? Do it again."

She frowned.

"I thought I had already quitted the club and it's not even my job."

But Judar ignored her and proceeded walking upstairs, she followed fort. I thought you were thristy, [Name] sighed tiredly. She had hoped that the ravenette was not planning something hideous inside her house. "Where's your room?" She nearly choked at the question. But like how he was earlier, he didn't waited for her response and opened the first door that he saw.

Judar froze.

Then he closed the door again. This time he face her with a blank look. She only raised an eyebrow and went toward the room, opening it. "This is my room." She said.

Thought so.

But what room?! More like the gates of hell!

FUDGE brownies. The wallpapers were posters! Poster of men and men couple that if not naked were in some really compromising position. On the table was some Gundam Action figures that were arranged to look like they were kissing each other and some were in positions that you wouldn't wanna know. It wasn't only gundams! He also saw a figure inside the glass shelf. Woody from Toy Story with a perverted expression on his face while being on top of this blue haired boy wearing a basketball jersey.

He suddenly had this strong urge to ran as fast as he can away from this place.

"Judar-senpai?"

His eyes snapped to the owner of the voice. Despite with all of this, she still looked lovely. Not that he'd tell her that or anything. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He had to look away. "N-nothing. Anyway. Let's get started and- H-hey! Where are you going?!" Panic started to eat him up as he saw her making her way to the stairs.

"Going to get something to drink. Weren't you complaining about being thirsty earlier?"

"I-I was, yeah! But argh- I'm coming with you." He growled under his breath and went ahead of the kitchen.

What if that room was alive and eat him? There was no way he will allow that those were the last things that he'll see when he dies.

A moment of Judar claiming her house as his later, they found themselves sprawled on the living room's floor. Judar had quoted that "He'd rather die than be inside her room for more than a minute", huh that doesn't sound so bad if you'd asked her. Maybe one of these days she will lock him inside for an hour or two.

Judar was sprawled out on the floor and watching Sumomomo while she, was scribbling endlessly on a notebook. She don't even remember how, but the ravenette managed to persuade her to redo the entire script and cancel her plan on quitting the club. Oh, the things you'll do for love-

Wait what?!

She sighed. "Judar-senpai," She started. "What kind of story you really want me to make?" Curiosity got the best of her and she was already tired. From the start of her 'redoing' , Judar had rejected all the storylines that she had suggest and sooner than later she was afraid that she would start crying out of frustration.

Judar looked up from the television and eyed her. "Something." He blankly muttered before diverting his eyes back into his show.

Cue, vein popping.

"Judar..." She growled, throwing all the honorifics straight out the window. Judar perked up at what he heard. This seemed to please the ravenette as he smirked and stood up, proceeding on sitting beside her. She scowled at him, wanting to start a fight but she knows that it will be futile. So instead of doing so she just closed her eyes. Inhaled a breath. Breath in breath out. Don't lose control. Be patient. It's a virtue-

Chuu.

Gasp.

Her eyes shot open. Judar was smirking and before she could comprehend what the hell happened, he had leaned again and connected their lips in one swift motion.

Her breath hitched. She couldn't move. She couldn't even think. All she could comprehend were those beautiful red orbs boring straight into hers and the softness that she felt on her lips.

He was kissing her.

H-he... Was... H-he was...

"What's wrong, [Name]? You're red." He commented once he parted. That stupid smirk was on his lips and oh god, she was still unable to move. Even when Judar cupped her cheek with his palm. She still couldn't move. Even for the third time that he leaned, muttering a "You are so freaking strange. But hell I want you. And there's nothing that I wanted that I never had. Your mine, and mine alone." before kissing her again. She couldn't move. All she could do was close her eyes and savor the moment.

How did asking for what he wanted for the script turned into this? Stupid author and her randomness.

But much as she hates him. There was something that she was sure off. The softness that she felt on her lips and the sweet taste of peaches in her mouth was a reminder of a reality that she got into.

She was now officially his. And she wasn't even sure if that was a good thing.

Look at the bright side tho. Judar had finally stopped slacking and made the script himself.

And by ill illah. He was amazing.

Still... She was screwed. God help us all.

* * *

**EW THEY KISSED! /slapped**

**Are peaches even sweet? LOL. I don't know, never had any. /cough**

**Ugh. I messed up. This was really messy like woah but okay. lol ****Umm. Maybe I should stop writing at 3 in the morning. Like da fuq did I just wrote. Like OMG. /sobs**

**Still I needed this break tho. I've had enough of Algebra and his shesh. I am so done.**

**Word meaning; **

**Burgis means 'Rich Kid', more like an urban language or a slang haha. Sorry, that was really random LOL.**

**And shout out to Mitsuyuki-Hime who said "Lol, I bet so many readers are heartbroken and angry at themselves now" Regarding Ja'far's entry.**

**Sobs. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to reader-san, I'm so sorry for being random and forgetting to put a warning beforehand. /kowtows**

**I swear, I'm sorry.**

**I have to go now. Bc homeworks. See ya next time.**

**© Magi - Shinobo Ohtaka**

**Lastly, I'm not a native English speaker. I sincerely apologize for whatever error that you saw and will still see. /bows**


End file.
